1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical assembly, and, more particularly, to an optical assembly of an alert light.
2. Description of the Related Art
As having the advantages of being compact in size, low-power-consuming, and durable, light-emitting diode (LED) has gradually replaced conventional light bulbs to become one of the major lighting sources, and has been extensively applied to the fields of all sorts of lighting applications and alert lights.
As far as the composition of a conventional LED alert light is concerned, the conventional LED alert light includes an LED module and an optical lens module. Depending on the number of LED in the LED module, the optical lens module is integrally formed with multiple lens units. The lens units are sequentially aligned in the form of a straight line. A light entrance end of each lens unit corresponds to an LED of the LED module to thereby constitute an LED alert light.
Although the conventional LED alert light can be applied to products with alert features, the optical lens module of the conventional LED alert light employs multiple integrally-formed lens units, and under the constraint of forming technique, each lens unit of the optical lens module takes the form of a cone with a cone apex angle approximately at 120 degrees. The conical shape of the lens units makes the integrally-formed optical lens module inflexible for significant changes and hard to adapt to the requirements of different forms of light projection. As a result, conventional alert lights can be designed to provide single-side straight-line light projection but fail to provide arced, wavy or annular light projection in response to the demand of diversified alert lights.